Lupang Hinirang
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: the story of Maria Clara Dela Cruz's life of love, betrayal, war and salvation that led to her freedom/ I don't own Hetalia, the Philippine history or the historical figures mentioned/the cover belongs to me
1. prologue

A/N: Ok I edited this after rereading it. As I know (because most of you don't), I deleted one of my stories because, well… I'm not comfortable with it just sitting there because I know I won't be touching it in a while… so yeah, this is edited… ENJOY

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

* * *

Prologue

A girl in a plain white kimona and a red saya sat on the beach, her eyes gazing to the dawning sun on the blending horizon. She looks quite young (her body's age is of a 10 year old after all), but her eyes reveal a much older person.

"Maria, hindi ba masyadong maaga para pumunta ka dito?"* A woman asked in their native tongue. Maria looked at the woman with a warm smile and shining dark, brown eyes.

"May hinihinatay lang po ako"* She replied childishly.

The woman smiled and gave the young girl a yellow white mango from her basket before leaving. Not a minute later, she spotted a small boat with two people in it.

"MARIA!" An oriental accented voice rented the air. It's Yao Wang. Wait, he is not alone… who was he with? Maria smiled and waved at them nonetheless.

She stood waiting on the water, which came up to her ankles. The boat stopped in front of her with a smiling Chinese and another boy her age with the same oriental aura as Yao.

"Good morning Yao" She greeted.

"Hello Maria" Yao greeted back, helping Maria unto the wooden boat "Also I brought my new found little brother"

Maria glanced at the blank faced boy. He had black hair and shy dark brown eyes that is almost black. She was taller than him by an estimate of three inches.

"Hi, I'm Maria Clara Dela Cruz" Maria said cheerfully, extending her hand to the boy, "I'm the human personification of this country"

"K-Konichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda" The boy shyly replied, taking her hand, which she shook, "I'm the human personification of Japan"

"Nice to meet you Kiku" Maria said, with a grin in her face.

"You still don't have a name for your country, Maria?" Yao asked, concerned

Maria's face fell.

"N-not yet" She said, embarrassed.

"Can't I-?" Yao started, but was cut off by the girl.

"No" She retorted.

* * *

Their morning consisted of them fishing and talking (mainly Maria and Yao). They went to land again as the Chinese ships came.

Business as usual. Even if that's the only reason why Yao comes, they both enjoy the little time they have, seeing as they are both countries, they are always busy.

As the natives of both countries, Yao and Maria took Kiku around the area, showed her different native products from baskets to and ate their lunch at a small eatery that served Halo-halo*.

Yao and Maria watched in amusement as Kiku stared at the weirdly colored cold treat.

"It's fine Kiku" Yao said, patting the Japanese boy at the back. Kiku reluctantly ate the cold treat. Slowly, as if to do it to be polite-

"He ended up finishing it" Maria whispered to Yao, who silently laughed.

After a few minutes, they walked back to the beach and found that the Chinese ships are gone.

"T-thank you for your hospitality Maria-san" Kiku said shyly, "If you want to, I would be happy to trade goods with you as well"

"I'll be waiting for you then" Maria said childishly.

Kiku and Yao loaded into the small boat.

"Oh yes before I forget" Yao said, turning to her with a worried expression, "Spain and Portugal are colonizing countries so be careful and watch out for galleons with white sails alright?"

"My eyes are on the horizon Kuya!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Yao smiled at the little girl.

"Until next time Maria" He said, rowing away, leaving Maria ankle-deep in the water.

* * *

Weeks past, Kiku would visit Maria with various goods and she delved deeper into the Japanese culture, mixing it with her own. Kiku visited more than a dozen times already, but still no visit for Yao.

After a while, she had forgotten the warning Yao gave her because suddenly one day-

"MARIA! MARIA!" a voice rented the air. Maria peeked out from the window of her bahay kubo.

"Bakit po?"* she asked as a familiar farmer ran to her.

"May mga barkong palapit!"* He exclaimed.

"Hindi ba si Yao lang iyon?" *She asked, her hopes rising.

"Hindi! Iba ito! Galing sa Europeo ang mga barko!"* The man said.

With those words, her blood ran cold as Yao's voice echoed in her head.

"_**Oh yes before I forget" Yao said, turning to her with a worried expression, "Spain and Portugal are colonizing countries so be careful and watch out for galleons with white sails alright?"**_

"_**My eyes are on the horizon Kuya!" she exclaimed, smiling.**_

Maria ran to the beach, following the farmer, where the natives have surrounded. Small boats arrived with a bearded man in a tan tunic. But the other person caught her eye, a much younger man, a 19 year old boy, in a regular yellow shirt and brown pants that is tucked in brown leather boots. He looked at her in charming green eyes and his tan skin matched her equally brown complexion.

"Greetings, we are travelers from Spain, I am Ferdinand Magellan and we have come to spread the word of God" the bearded man said.

The people looked at him in awe. Before Maria can do something, the other natives welcomed the Spaniards (or in Magellan's case, a Portugal) in warm hospitality. They left Maria with the boy on the beach.

"I'll be guessing that you're the human personification of Spain" Maria said, in her childish sneer.

"U-Uh yes" The Spaniard said, surprised, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you are?"

"I am Maria Clara Dela Cruz, the human personification of this country" Maria replied, for some reason, warming up to the kind-looking Spaniard.

"Oh, I was wondering why you know the existence of the countries as humans" Antonio said, laughing.

"Why are you really here?" Maria asked.

Antonio stopped laughing and smiled.

"We came to bring the word of God, of course" he replied, "and I also have a question for you"

Maria looked at the Spaniard.

"If you really are the human personification of this country, what then is your country's name?" He asked, somewhat concerned.

"We still don't have a name for our country" Maria said.

Antonio looked at her in confusion. But before Maria can say anything, he picked her up and raised her up into the air.

"Worry not mi hija*" Antonio said cheerfully, "With that beautiful face you have, I will think up an equally beautiful name for you"

Maria blushed at the Spaniard's words. She finally smiled at him. When Antonio put her down, she took his hand and led him to the crowds. But inside Antonio's head, is a mental war.

"I'm sorry Maria" he thought a pained smile replacing his cheerful one, "for what the future will bring you"

He looked towards the little girl with regret who was welcoming him like a child would to her/his long-lost mother or father, only adding weight to his increasing guilt.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N: I know I said I won't be able to post soon… in fact I said until after Feb. technically yeah, but since it's valentine's day, I became a gentleman and at least keep you guys preoccupied…. Ok see you guys in March…. AND PLS REVIEW… they motivate me

(The translations are arranged so no sweat)

"Maria isn't it a bit early for you to be here?"

"just waiting for someone"

halo-halo; a Filipino treat that's consisted of kidney beans, garbanzos, sugar palm fruit, coconut sport, plantains caramelized in sugar, jackfruit, gulaman, tapioca, nata de coco, sweet potato, cheese, pounded crushed young rice and Evaporated milk sometimes combined with leche flan, purple yam, or ice cream.

"What is it?"

"There are ships coming!"

"isn't it Yao?"

"No! It's different! The ships are from Europe!"

"my dear"


	2. Chapter 1-La islas Filipinas

A/N: Yeah…. This is my V-day gift to you guys…. To be a gentleman and actually update.

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

* * *

Chapter 1- La Islas Filipinas

Maria sat beside Antonio at the back of the crowds of natives and Spaniards and in front is a robed man, preaching.

Antonio noticed her face in scrunched up, confused.

"What's wrong Maria?" He asked. Maria glanced up to his green eyes.

"It's just that I never realized how different our beliefs are" Maria said, looking back to the distance, "you believe in only one God, while we believe in Bathala and several other gods"

"That is not right!" Spain exclaimed, earning looks from the surrounding people, "There is only one God"

"Not really what I believed in the past hundreds of years" she muttered.

"Hundreds of years?" He asked her,"But you look like you were just stated as a country 50 years ago"

"I didn't really change because… well… I'm still an unnamed… that's probably why I haven't aged in a couple of centuries"

"Oh…" Antonio could only say.

The two countries stayed silent throughout the whole mass.

* * *

At nightfall, Antonio glanced to the ships as Magellan called the soldiers and Antonio over.

"This is an undiscovered country Senor Spain" Magellan said in a hushed manner, "I also noticed that the raw materials here are high quality, some of their products here aren't known and to top it all off, it's a tropical country"

"This could be a good place to occupy Senor Spain" A Priest added, "Their country is young after all, it'll be easy for us to persuade them"

Antonio thought for a moment, his brows scrunched up. Magellan saw his expression and understood what he needs.

"You don't have to decide now, but we do need it as soon as possible" He said to the country, "Let's go eat dinner right now and rest"

"You go ahead" Antonio said, waving his hand, "Maria invited me over to her house for dinner"

Magellan nodded and ordered the soldiers back to their ships. However, the white robed Priest stayed behind.

"Understand Senor Spain that you cannot have an emotional attachment to that child" he said sternly to the young country, "you know what is to be done"

With that, the Priest walked away, leaving Antonio with a heavy heart.

He stuffed his hands to his pockets and walked back to the dirt road. He walked and asked the natives where Maria lives and smiles in amusement as he noticed that most of them point with their chins or lips.

"Must be a thing" he muttered, eyeing the isolated hut in the middle of a rice field.

When he reached the small hut, before he can even knock, the door opened.

"I knew it" She said happily, inviting him "come in!"

Antonio smiled at her warm welcome and stepped into the hut. He saw the table loaded with glossy porcelain dishes filled with food. The food before him was unfamiliar to him but emitted delicious aromas. Maria smiled at Antonio's reaction, especially when he saw the big pile of rice.

"Go ahead Antonio" She said.

"You made all of this yourself?" Antonio asked.

"Sure did" Maria replied with a smile, plopping down beside him.

* * *

"Hey Maria, do you want to go with me to Spain?" Antonio asked, as he walked to the door.

"What? When?" Maria asked.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, just me and a few other men" Antonio, "apparently, I'm not supposed to be away from Spain for a long time because I'm looking after a child"

"I'd like to, but I have another question" Maria huffed childishly, "Why would I want to leave my country to follow you to _your_ country?"

He frowned not really knowing what to say. Suddenly Maria burst out laughing which earned a surprised look from Antonio.

"I'm actually curious so why not?" Maria replied.

Antonio smiled and ruffled Maria's long hair. He bid her good night and told her that he will pick her up on daybreak. When Antonio walked away, Maria went back inside her house.

* * *

Maria woke up earlier than usual and waiting with a small weaved abaka bag sitting next to her. Her dog, Pedro, ran to her and she petted him contently. Suddenly, when the sun's rays were visible from the horizon, Antonio appeared, walking down the dirt road.

"Hola Maria!" He greeted.

'Magandang umaga po Antonio"* She greeted, standing up and slinging the bag on her back.

"You ready?" He asked.

"You bet!" She replied enthusiastically.

They started walking away with Pedro trotting behind them. Pedro occasionally growled at Antonio which confused Maria. Even though she was listening to Antonio's stories, she was still thinking why Pedro was acting like this. Pedro is a dog and dogs have a good judgment in people, along with cats and babies. Something wasn't right. The last time he acted like this was when English pirates appeared in their territory. They even managed to fight Captain Kirkland, at least managed him not to make port.

They arrived on the harbor shortly after. Pedro ran off before she even realized it.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

With a smile, Antonio led Maria to the ship.

* * *

Maria fell asleep on the pile of rope on deck. She wasn't able to travel as far into sea as this before. Antonio sighed and took the sleeping girl into his arms and carried her to the captain's cabin. She was curious about the thought of traveling so she frequently fall asleep on deck much to Antonio's amusement.

After a week, she was all bored because all she saw was the vast sea when suddenly-

"SHIP SIGHTED!" A crew member yelled. Maria ran on deck and stopped next to the pale and sweating Antonio.

"Who is it?" Antonio asked urgently.

"Francis Bonnefoy Senor Spain"

"Great he's not much trouble don't worry" He said sighing, "He's probably here to pester me about giving him Lovi or something about going out drinking again with Gilbert"

"Wait did you mean Arthur as in Captain Arthur Kirkland?" Maria suddenly asked.

"Yeah- Wait you know him?" Antonio asked, surprised.

"He tried to make port at my place once back in his pirate days, but I managed to draw him away from my territory" Maria said, scowling at the memory.

"And do you know that he's-? " Antonio began.

"The human personification of Great Britain? Yeah I do" She said, finishing his sentence for him.

Later on, in less than a quarter of an hour, the Pirate ship stopped next to Antonio's galleon.

"Bonjour Antonio!" He greeted, throwing his arm around Antonio's shoulders.

"Hola Mi Amigo" (A/N: I guess you know what this means) Antonio greeted, smiling.

"Hey did you hear? Angleterre finally quit piracy" Francis said, grinning.

"Well, I think that concludes the age of the pirates" Antonio said.

"Says the former pirate" Francis said jokingly.

"Like you weren't a pirate back then" Antonio said, smiling nostalgically. Francis laughed and Antonio laughed along, partially laughing at Francis' laughter (ohnhonhonhonhon~). Suddenly, at the edge of Francis' eye, he saw a little girl behind Antonio who was looking at him with a curious expression.

"ohonhonhon, who might be this little girl?" He asked, giving Maria his undivided attention.

Oh, this is Maria Clara Dela Cruz" Antonio introduced, "Apparently, she is the human personification of an unnamed country floating in the pacific near Yao's place"

"ohnhonhon, a shining pearl of the East" Francis said in a mellow tone, conjuring a red rose out of nowhere and giving it to Maria, "I am Francis Bonnefoy"

"Pleased to meet you, and I take it at the fact from your so called "aura", you're also a country?" Maria said, taking the red rose politely.

"une fille intelligente!"* Francis exclaimed, "oui, my country is France"

"Maria will you go help the cook make dinner?" Antonio requested.

"o-ok" Maria replied, walking to the kitchen.

Francis and Antonio watch her leave and disappear below deck. Francis then faced Antonio.

"I heard about you and that Portuguese going around the world, invading territories" Francis said, dropping the mood to a more serious one, "Is she one of your victims?"

"Don't make it sound worse than it already is" Antonio said.

"But that little girl?" Francis asked, now uncertain, "she looks so fragile and innocent"

"It's not like I want to do that anyway" Antonio said grimly, "her warm hospitality only make me feel even guiltier"

Francis looked at his friend worriedly.

"I have no idea what to say to help you right now and I was actually going to pester you about little Lovino, but I guess now is not the time, oui?" France said, patting Antonio's shoulder.

"Gracias mi amigo"* Antonio said, sighing in relief.

"But that doesn't mean I won't do it anymore, non?" Francis said, prancing across the plank of wood connecting the two vessels.

"Say what?!" Antonio yelled indignantly, after processing what his old friend said, while Francis left a trail of "ohonhonhonhonhonhon~".

"Au revoir monsieur Carriedo!"* He shouted as the French ship sailed away.

* * *

Antonio was watching Maria's sleeping on his lap when suddenly one of his men entered the cabin.

"Magellan was killed, Senor Spain" He said urgently.

"What? By who?" Antonio asked, his face flushing pale.

"By one of _her_ natives" He said, glaring at the sleeping little girl, "someone named Lapu-lapu, a chieftain of one of the tribes there"

"The queen also sent other voyagers to the country and ordered for your return" He added.

"The queen? Since when did the queen take full responsibility over Spain?" Antonio asked.

"That leads to even more news, Senor" The Spaniard said grimly, "our King Philip died recently"

That caught him off guard. The King is dead?

"Are there any good news at least" he asked.

"Well, we are nearing land and we are going to make port at daybreak" He said after thing intently.

"Good, I'll be showing her to the queen tomorrow" Antonio said.

When the man exited the room, Maria shifted and groggily opened her eyes.

"Oh, didn't mean to wake you Maria" Antonio said, surprised and a little worried whether she heard their conversation, "did you hear anything?"

"Not really, just the fact that I know that we'll be arriving soo- wait, you look sad" She said, realizing his mood, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that our King Philip died and well-"He stopped abruptly. Maria looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Philip" He repeated.

"Ano-?"* Maria asked.

"Maria what does Philippines sound to you?" He asked, smiling at the memory of the King.

"Philippines huh?" Maria retorted, "Bakit?"*

"Just in memory of our late King" Antonio said, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, you gain some you lose some"

Maria thought for a moment.

"Maraming salamat po Kuya Antonio"* Maria said, now addressing Antonio with partial respect and affection, "Philippines sound nice"

Maria smiled and hugged Antonio. Antonio hugged the little girl, the guilt becoming heavier in his heart.

"Damn it, you just made this even harder to hurt you and rule over you and your country" he thought, sighing sadly, while Maria giggled in his arms with a relief that she finally received a country name completely oblivious of what her future would bring.

"y-you should sleep now Maria" Antonio said, "you'll be meeting the queen tomorrow"

To be continued

* * *

A/N: ok I wasn't able to finish this last night this was supposed to be a V-day gift to the readers (or to the ones who actually reads this)… Ok anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY anyway Pls Review, they keep me alive

(Translations)

"Good morning Antonio"

"A smart girl!"

"Thank you my friend"

"Good bye mister Carriedo"

"What-?"

"Why?"

"Thank you very much Big brother Antonio" (she only addressed him that because she was actually addressing him more formally now because she thinks that she is indebted to Antonio for giving her a name)

Jack Michaels out


	3. Chapter 2- Lies and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

Jack: Just as promised, it's March and I'm writing again, I made a little longer than usual to make up for the two weeks I didn't update

* * *

Chapter 2- Lies and Betrayal

A two hundred years have already come to pass, and ever since Antonio bought her to Spain, Maria wasn't able to go back home.

"**I cannot let you, mi hija, you cannot manage your country by yourself yet"** Antonio would say with a sweet smile, followed by Antonio ruffling her hair and shuffling away.

Maria now resembled a 15-year-old girl. Her hair is still in the same shade of dark brown that came down in waves down her back. Her deep brown eyes shined in innocence and mischief. Her tan complexion resembled a Spaniard which made people mistake her for a Spaniard.

Her country name, Philippines, served her well. Ever since she accepted the name from Antonio, she started growing in physical.

She misses her country so much. She remembered the white sanded beaches, the blue rivers leading to caves. She missed eating her favourite fruit straight from the tree. The stuff in the markets was alright but it was still different from her own country.

"Oi! Maria! What are you doing here slacking?" a sharp Italian voice pierce through her reverie.

She sat up from the grass and whipped her head to the direction where the caller was. Before her is a small boy her age she was living with. His name was Lovino Vargas, the personification of south Italy and he was here even before she was.

"Oh, good morning Lovino" She said sheepishly and then lying down on the green grass, "what do you want?"

"Don't _what do you want _me" He snapped, "Why are you slacking off?"

"Because I finished my chores already, and yours too" She said, closing her eyes, "unlike you, I wake up early and I really work hard so don't holler at me after doing _your_ job"

Lovino gave out an adorable pout that Maria secretly adored. She giggled good-naturedly and patted the grass next to her.

Lovino reluctantly sat down and stared up to the clouds. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Maria spoke up.

"I miss my home Lovino" She said in a rather nostalgic tone.

"What are you talking about?" Lovino said, glancing down to Maria, "You _**are**_ home"

"Spain will never be my home, no matter how kind Mr. Antonio is" Maria said, opening her eyes and gazed longingly to the clouds, "Philippines is and forever will be my home"

Lovino looked at her with disbelief.

"Fine then! go home!" He snapped at her before standing up and running back to the house.

Maria sat up and watched Lovino disappear into the house. In all honesty, Lovino liked having Maria around. At first he hated her because of the undivided attention. But after about two decades, she was the first, aside from Antonio and Emma, was the first to withstand his extreme temper tantrums and still smile at him sincerely. She understood his situation of having Chorea, unlike Antonio, that made him extremely clumsy and practically to everything assigned for him and still tell Antonio that Lovino did it.

Those are only the few reasons why he had a secret fondness for the Filipina. So after hearing her say that, his heart crumbled to dust. She was the only reason why he was still here. He misses Italy, he misses Feliciano but he doesn't want to leave, yet.

Maria stood up and walked back to the house.

"_What have I said to offend him?" _She thought, _"Whatever I said, I have to apologize"_

As she neared the house, unbeknownst to her is Antonio sitting next to the window, watching her with sad and worried eyes. She grew up, grew curious and grew to miss her own country. And she doesn't know what he had done to her. He knew why sometimes an argument would spark between the two of them. Why he always wins or why he loses occasionally. Why she gains scars down her back and she doesn't know where it came from.

It was painful for him to watch, but it's not like he wanted to do it. The influence of the Crown and the Church overpowers him. She will know sooner or later. How he betrayed her and she doesn't even know. *_Dios Mio , _what will he do when she finds-

"Mr Antonio?" Maria's voice snapped him back to reality, and desperately to return the usual shimmer in his eyes that Maria always sees.

"U-uh good morning Maria, what is it?" he replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking to him, "you were glaring at nothing and doesn't really count as normal to you… or to anyone in general"

"I was just thinking Maria, don't worry about it" He said, smiling and ruffling her already unruly hair.

Maria pouted as she fixed her hair. She's going to ask again today and Antonio is expecting it. She's going to find out anyway. Sooner or later. Might as well let her, what's the worse can happen? Nothing really, except Maria will hate him with all her being and an addition of breaking Lovino since he knows what is her value to him.

"Mr. Antonio listen-"She started, but he cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say mi hija" he said, avoiding her gaze, "and my answer will always be that you're not ready yet"

Maria's hopeful expression crumbled but Antonio wasn't over yet.

"But I think you are mature enough to be one again with your country" Antonio said, is an emotionless manner that Maria missed.

Her head shot up and only to be greeted by Antonio's smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"*Maraming Salamat Antonio!" She cried in her native tongue, attacking him with a tackle-hug.

How Antonio despised that dialect. This was the very reason why he taught her Spanish in the first place. It was a surprise that she can still speak Tagalog, over the fact that she was in Spain for over two centuries now.

Maria kissed him on the cheek, like a child do with her father before skipping to her room and leaving him alone. Or so he thinks.

"You Bastardo, you're actually letting her leave?!" Lovino's voice cracked through his trance and set his gaze on the grumpy Italian.

"Do you know what would happen if she sees what you have done to her country and people?!" Lovino cried, tears actually prickling his eyes "She will hate us and never come back!"

"She's going to find out sooner or later anyway" Antonio said darkly, "she will never hate you anyway, it's me who she's going to hate"

* * *

Maria stood in the docks and looked out into the vast sea. The trip will be a little long, only a quick barter in England then they'll head straight to the shining pearl of Southeast Asia, her country, the Philippines.

She was so giddy and excited. Her eyes shone more than usual. Lovino stood behind her with his usual pout. He can't bear to get mad at her right now. Not when she is this happy to go home. But all selflessness aside, he was selfish, including being selfish for her. He doesn't want to go home yet because when she reaches her country, she's not coming back, not after realizing what Antonio and his people did.

"O-oi Filippine" he called on, tapping her shoulder.

"What is it Lovino?" she asked. _"That was weird; did he just call me by my country name?" _

He looked at her earnestly to her confused expression. He uncharacteristically took her hands to his own and gazed deeply into her deep brown orbs.

"Promise you'd come back, or at least visit me here" He said, with an intense gaze and a blush colouring across his face, " Whatever happens you're the only one who understood me, not even that Spanish bastardo, so please come back alright"

Maria gazed back into Lovino's golden brown eyes in utter disbelief. Lovino was being sweet. He was never like this. I mean not that he shown her affection like this to her, but still. Maria gave her warm smile and kissed him on the cheek like what she did to Antonio a few days back.

"I promise" She replied, smiling innocently.

"Swear to it" Lovino said, still in his pout.

"I swear it upon my life as a country" Maria said.

"That's too easy" He said, staring deeper into her, "swear it on your country"

Maria blinked twice. Lovino's face was now closer to hers.

"I-I swear it upon my 7,100 islands" she replied, unsure now of what is going on. Then suddenly, Lovino did the most unexpected thing; he flung his arms around her in an embrace.

"C-Come back again *M-Mio Caro Amico" Lovino stuttered.

Maria doesn't know what it means, but whatever he said, it made her heart flutter. Then being the big tsundere that he is, he pushed her away.

"y-you better get up there now Maria" Lovino said, "so bye"

"For now" Maria added smiling before ruffling his already messy hair.

Antonio suddenly appeared from behind her and told her to already board the ship. She hugged Antonio and said their goodbyes (also includes Antonio's child-loving outburst). She walked to the ship and watch as Antonio and Lovino become smaller and smaller, until the port was just a haze in the horizon and finally, Maria saw nothing but the water. Despite being in a dress, she went to the net ladder until she reached the crow's nest.

Eyes shining brightly, she looked unto the horizon, anxious to see her old *paraiso.

* * *

She woke up the next day, the ship was anchored down. Oh yes, we have to barter with England before going home.

"_What was his name again?"_ she thought. The door of her cabin sounded with a set of knocks.

"Senora Filipinas, Senor Inglaterra wish to speak with you" a voice said from behind the door.

"I'll be right out" She replied, brushing and then pinning the sampaguita on her hair. She stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her clothes and walked outside.

She was greeted by cloudy skies and humid temperature. She wondered that Spain was just across the sea, how was the weather condition this different.

"Ms Philippines" An accented voice called unto her. She whipped her head to the direction. There, she saw a handsome Englishman in probably in his 20s wearing black coattails. He had blond hair, piercing green eyes and obscenely thick eyebrows. He was tall and lanky. She can tell he was lanky after seeing Antonio's body every time he threw his shirt off when the heat was severe or when he was carrying a basket of tomatoes. This man's body, however, looked somewhat thin.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, the-"He started.

"So that's your name! Now I remember" She shouted triumphly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, but honestly speaking that he found her childish outburst both rude and amusing. But more on amusing since she is a child still.

"S-sorry, I'm Maria Clara Dela Cruz, I'm the human personification of the Philippines and I'm here behalf of Spain" She said more maturely compared to what she did earlier.

Arthur smiled now. But something dark came from the back of his mind.

"_Philippines, she looks so innocent…so fragile… so she's the one being torn apart by Antonio" _He thought, _"And looks like *Leon is right about her not knowing what is going on"_

Maria and Arthur talked all afternoon while the other men went around loading and unloading cargo. By nightfall, it was time for her to leave. She waved goodbye to Arthur and went back to her cabin.

Arthur watched as the ship disappeared into the sunset.

"Arthur, who was that girl with you just now?" a boy's voice asked.

"It was the country of Philippines" Arthur replies, after glancing at the bot who walked up to him. He had unruly dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes.

"She was pretty" the boy said, blushing slightly.

Arthur smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"She is isn't she?" Arthur replied, "But she's in danger right now"

"Then when I grow up to be stronger, I'll be her hero" He said, determined.

Arthur chuckled.

"Then you better shape up then Alfred" Arthur said.

* * *

A month later, Maria woke up and realized-

"I'M HOME!" she cried, bursting out from her cabin room and dancing across the deck. She gazed into the dusty haze that is Manila.

When she reached port she went down immediately and ran to a random direction. But the atmosphere didn't felt right.

"Why does this place look like… Espanya?" she muttered. She glanced around. Dusty roads, stone buildings and horse drawn carts.

She saw Friars, chinese, Guardia civil and bluebloods everywhere. But where are the Filipinos. She walked some more and went down an alley and walked into a small boy that fell on his behind from the impact.

"*Pasiyensa na po! hindi ko po sinasadya" the boy said in a panicky manner.

"*huwag kang magalala, wala kang masamang ginawa" Maria said, soothing the boy, "*Ano ang pangalan mo?"

"Basillio po" the boy replied, "*nagtatagalog ka po, akala ko Kastila ka po"

"*Pati ba naman dito napapagkamalang Kastila ako" She said, huffing, "*Pilipina ako"

"*Pasensya na po pero mauuna na po ako" The boy said bowing, excusing himself.

The boy merely stood up and started to run away. But she placed her hand on his shoulder before he can leave.

"*sandali lang Basillio, ano ang nangyari dito sa Pilipinas?" she asked.

"*hindi niyo po ba alam?" Basillio said, "Ang Pilipinas po ay nasailalim na kamay na bakal bilang isang colonya ng Espanya"

To be continued

* * *

Dan: hueheuheuehue I overworked jack on this one

Jack: you demon

Dan: speak for yourself… anyway le translations

Dios Mio: My God

Maraming Salamat Antonio: Thank you very much Antonio

Mio Caro Amico: My dear friend

Paraiso: Paradise

Pasiyensa na po! hindi ko po sinasadya: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it

huwag kang magalala, wala kang masamang ginawa: Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong

Ano ang pangalan mo?: What's your name?

nagtatagalog ka po, akala ko Kastila ka po: You speak Filipino, I thought you were Spanish

Pati ba naman dito napapagkamalang Kastila ako: Even here I'm being mistaken as a Spaniard

Pilipina ako: I'm a Filipina

Pasensya na po pero mauuna na po ako: I'm sorry, but I should go now

sandali lang Basillio, ano ang nangyari dito sa Pilipinas: Wait Basillio, what happened here in the Philippines?

hindi niyo po ba alam: you do not know?

Ang Pilipinas po ay nasailalim na kamay na bakal bilang isang colonya ng Espanya; Philippines is under the iron fist as a Colony of Spain

*Leon is said to be the English name for Hongkong

*po and opo are like mannerisms said by Filipinos as a sign of respect for the older people

Dan: that was actually a long chapter

Jack: yeah thanks to you

Dan: STICK AROUND! I'm Daniel Michaels and I'll be working with Jack starting NOW

Jack: don't forget to review

Jack and Dan Michaels out~


	4. Chapter 3- Promise me

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

Blood will begin flowing from here.

* * *

Chapter 3- Promise me

Maria's blood ran cold and she did a double take and leaned on the wall. Her head was now pounding painfully as her knees gave away. The boy reached for her and helped her stand up straight. Without another word, the boy led her off to the outskirts of the town.

"*saan tayo pupunta?" Maria asked.

"*sa ina ko po" The boy said, leading her to a small hut.

She can see a woman in the window, watching them from afar. But when the neared, she ran out of the house.

"*Basillio! Diyos ko po!" The woman exclaimed, feeling Maria's face, "*ang init niya! Dalhin mo siya sa loob!"

Basillio hurriedly led Maria inside and that's all she remembered before falling into darkness.

* * *

Maria's consciousness came about with a pounding headache and a parched throat.

"Are you alright _**hija**_?" A woman's voice asked.

Maria's face looked for the speaker and found a woman sitting beside her.

"I-I'm alright" Maria said, sitting up, "where am I"

"We are at our humble home, Basillio brought you here all hot and pale" She said, worriedly, "My name is Narcisa, Basillio's mother"

"Pasensya na po, I didn't mean to be a burden" Maria suddenly exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"Do not worry, but I have to ask you" Narcisa said, "when I was changing your clothes, I found a scars all over your body as if you went to some kind of war"

And also, I found a particularly peculiar one on your abdomen, like the form of our country" Narcisa continued on, "My dear, could you be our *_**Bansang nagpapakitang tao**_?"

Silence poured over them as she looked away from the soft brown eyes of the gentle lady.

"Y-Yes I am" Maria said, "I am Maria Clara Dela Cruz, and I am so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, stroking Maria's back.

"If only I wasn't swayed by *_**Spain**_, If only I stayed her, I could've fought him off and none of these would've happen" She said in realization, her form shaking as she was racked with sobs, "I am sorry"

"No, we do not blame you, it was also our fault for welcoming them that day, two hundred years ago" Narcisa said.

Suddenly, Maria's cold blood burned. They have been suffering for two hundred years; they have suffered for too long. She was here now. Crying won't get her anywhere now, she has to fight.

"Two hundred years is too long now" Maria said, in her newly found determination, "I will fight"

Narcisa looked at her face; a tear were no longer flowing from her eyes but was replaced by a flame of determination and passion.

"*Mabuhay ang Pilipinas" Narcisa muttered.

* * *

The next day Maria insisted with stubborn determination to help Narcisa to her cleaning, farming and the rest of her household chores.

Narcisa found it extremely amusing that Maria truly reflects the personality of the country.

But one afternoon, after a few days of her arrival, three men in uniforms came.

"*A-Ano gusto niyo?" Narcisa asked in confusion and fear as they cornered her unto the wall of her own home.

"You are hiding a young woman by the name of Maria Clara Dela Cruz. Where is she?" one of them said intimidately.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" She stuttered out.

Outside, Maria was listening to what was happening outside, Basillio was with her and was clutching on her skirt in fear.

"*N-Nay" He trembled in fear.

"We are in capable of resorting to force if you don't tell us where she is *_**indio**_" The other officer said, voice dripping with malice.

Maria's darkened and instructed for Basillio to find a safe place near and hide and only approach his mother when the _guardia civil _have left. She approached the hut and entered.

"I am who you are looking for" Maria said in a strong voice and her expression free of emotion.

The soldiers glanced behind them. They let go of Narcisa's wrists and approached her. She was roughly small compared to the towering height of the Spaniards. They sneered down to her.

"We are sent by the General to fetch you" One said while maintaining his intimidating sneer expecting Maria to be trembling in fear. But she didn't waver.

"I'll come with you given that you will not hurt anyone from this household" She said, glaring at the men.

"Whatever you say _**indio **_get going" The other said, "let's go"

Maria gave Narcisa one last look.

_**Basillio?**_

_**He's safe**_

_**Thank you**_

Their telepathic conversation was broken when one of the men pushed her to the door as the other followed. The other was left behind much to Maria's dismay. She had a bad feeling about this.

When they have walked past the fence marking Narcisa's territory, Maria heard a shrill shriek and was cut of abruptly. Maria's eyes widened and her blood ran cold and ran back. She had no idea how she managed to dodge the soldier guarding her, but she didn't care.

When the hut came to view-… no…. the hut was now set ablaze and in front was the other soldier holding a torch.

The flame reflected off from Maria's now tear stained face. Adrenaline coursed through her body as hate filled her heart. She ran to the culprit for Narcisa's murder and tackled him to the ground. With all the strength she can muster she punched the man's face repeatedly, not allowing him to return her blows.

"*PUTANGINA KA!" She swore over and over, blow after blow. Her fists were already numb and covered with blood from the man's crushed nose but she didn't care.

Suddenly a pair of arms pulled her up, away from the bleeding soldier and the other sent a blow on her head that knocked her back to darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes and woke up in a black room with one of the walls are bars. The air reeked of rust, urine, dirt, and traces of blood. She sat up and took a look around her own cell. Despite the smell, her area was clean but cold.

Maria glanced down to her hands, it was already cleaned and wrapped in bandages and her clothes were changed into cleaner ones.

"_So what happened last night wasn't a dream." _She thought.

Suddenly, a soldier came to her cell and unlocked it. He pulled her up and pulled her away from the cell and pushed her into a much cleaner room. An office, he forced her to sit on the desk in front of the desk and left the room.

Maria remained passive even when the door slammed opened and a familiar man.e

"HIJA! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" It was Antonio. Maria's eyes filled with hate once more and before Antonio can comprehend to what just happened, Maria had already connected her fist in between Antonio's green eyes in a strong punch.

Antonio landed on the floor looking up to her tear-stained face that sent his heart to painful guilt.

"Is this the reason why you don't want me to come home, Spain?!" She said in contempt, "are these the reason why I always get nightmares and wake up with another scar in my body?!"

Antonio remained silent. He knew that he can't make another reason as she had witness and experienced first-hand of what he and his people had done to her and her people.

He flinched from under her glare, not used to it. He was used to her happy-go-lucky personality and warm aura, not… this.

"I'm-"He started, but she cut her off.

"Don't you even _**dare**_think about finishing that sentence; I know you're not sorry" She said in malice.

"Right I'm not" Antonio said in a deeper voce. At that moment, his green eyes glitched from the mesmerizing green to red. When it glitched back to green, his eyes widened and tried to reach Maria but she slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" She said, her face emotionless but her eyes brimming with tears and emotions.

That caught Antonio off guard and his split personality took this as an opportunity and his green eyes glitched to red once more and scars started forming across his handsome face.

Now glaring down at her is *Andres Fernandez Carriedo.

"So how did you know that I existed?" He asked walking to her.

Maria started stepping back.

"Because I know now that Antonio is only the mask for the real Spaniard who is killing my people behind my back" She said in contempt.

"How adorable" He said, now cornered unto the wall, "now I'm afraid that you have to return back to Espanya"

Maria can only glare and pray. Suddenly something hit Andres at the back of his head and fell down unconscious. In front of Maria, stood Basillio covered with soot and carrying a piece of wood.

"*Ate Maria! Kailangan mo nang tumakas" He said, pulling her hand.

Maria let herself run behind the boy as they dodge the soldiers. They chased after them and started shooting.

She can hear Andres swearing at the soldiers to stop shooting. No, she can hear Antonio, not Andres, but she didn't care, not anymore.

She and Basillio stopped in front of a house to catch their breaths. Maria looked up to her hero and found a red stain starting to form on his stomach. Her eyes widened and then Basillio lifted his shirt to reveal a bullet wound that went through his body from his back.

Basillio's knees gave away and Maria caught him. A young man inside of the house caught sight of the pair from the window and ran out to them, but Maria didn't notice.

"A-Ate Maria" Basillio said timidly, "*I-Ikaw ba t-talaga ang P-Pilipinas naghugis t-tao?"

Maria nodded incapable of speech at the moment.

"*Ipangako niyo po sa akin na maibabalik niyo ang Pilipinas" He coughed out without stuttering

Maria's eyes widened at the words of the boy. He watched his mother die, his home raze to the ground and risked his own life to save the life of the main reason why his mother was killed. If only she was as brave as he was.

"*Ipapangako ko sa kaluluwa ko na maaagaw ko ang bansa" Maria said.

"Salamat" He said with a small, childish smile ran across his face before his eyes went blank and his form go limp.

To be continued

* * *

Jack: Ok I wrote this one, Dan can't write anything with blood even when her life depended on it

Anyway if any Filipinos out there (like my sister), we based some of the characters from Noli Me Tangere and El Filibusterismo, books written by Rizal.

Haha, ok, anyway….

Translations/Explanations

saan tayo pupunta?: Where are we going?

sa ina ko po: to my mother

Basillio! Diyos ko po!: Basillio! Oh my God!

ang init niya! Dalhin mo siya sa loob!: She so hot!(don't misunderstand) Bring her inside!

Bansang nagpapakitang tao: Country in a form of a human

Mabuhay ang Pilipinas: Long live Philippines

Ano gusto niyo?: What do you want?

Nay: mother (Dan: the real translation for "mother" in tagalog is "Ina" or "Nanay", but the term "Nay" is like a shortcut)

Indio: (Dan: this is actually what the Spanish called the Filipinos during that time, like an insult, it means Stupid, dumb etc)

PUTANGINA KA: (Dan: this is a swear word so I won't be telling you what it means… unless you are a Pinoy, if so… heueeuheueheueheueheu)

Andres Fernandez Carriedo is Spain's 2p

Ate Maria! Kailangan mo nang tumakas: Maria! You haveto escape now! (Dan: "Ate" is translated to "neechan" or "big sister")

Ikaw ba talaga ang Pilipinas naghugis tao?: Are you really the human personification of the Philippines?

Ipangako niyo po sa akin na maibabalik niyo ang Pilipinas: Promise me that you will bring the Philippines back

Ipapangako ko sa kaluluwa ko na maaagaw ko ang bansa: I swear upon my soul that I will take back the country.

Jack: alright, I hope you enjoyed that

Please don't forget to review though Flames will be laughed with extreme malice…. Haha jk

Jack Michaels out.


	5. Chapter 4- Leader

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

* * *

Chapter 4- Leader

The young man watch the boy die in the girl's arms. He didn't know her, but it was only instinctive to have the desire to help her.

He glanced over his shoulder and found the soldiers running around. He tapped her on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we have to go now" He said.

Maria glanced up to him with dried tears staining her face.

"No, I don't want any of my fellow citizens to die in helping me" She said.

But he didn't listen. He threw the body of the boy over his shoulder and grabbed her hand and ran into his house. They walked across the living room and into the dining room, then into the kitchen and out through the back door.

Maria wordlessly followed the young man as he pushed a section in the bamboo fence open. They walked to an open area. They entered the woods that held mangoes and stopped in front of a deep stream.

He let go of her hand removed Basillio from his shoulder.

Maria approached the base of a near mango tree and ripped the small flower weeds from the ground and came back to the stream. She knelt to Basillio and into-locked his fingers together on his chest, as if he was on prayer. Maria slid the bundle of Flowers under his hands and then let the young man carry him to the waters and let him sink under.

She then stood up and met the boy's eyes trained to her.

"I know him" he said, "What about his mother?"

"Killed" Maria simply said with eyes downcast and heart riddled with guilt.

The young man stared at her for a while and finally broke the silence.

"I am Pablo" He said, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Maria" Maria replied, taking his hand to a shake.

"It's not every day I see a Spaniard worry over a Filipino child" Pablo said, leading Maria out from the wood and into the clearing on a dirt path leading to the house.

"For the last time, *Hindi ako Kastila, Filipina ako" She said, gritting her teeth. It was irritating enough to be mistaken as a Spaniard in Spain, it's much more in her root country.

Pablo chuckled apologetically and immediately dropped his smile when he saw her face contorted in seriousness.

Their trek back to the house was spent in silence.

"You look familiar though" Pablo suddenly said out of nowhere.

"That's not possible, I only came back from Spain a few days ago" Maria said, confused.

"No… more like, I saw you in a photograph" He said, racking his brains for the certain memory.

"Boy, you don't recognize her?" an elderly voice cut through them.

They whipped their heads to the direction to where the voice came from and there stood an elderly woman with thinning white hair and gentle face.

"*Lola Isabel, gising ka na pala" Pablo said, surprised.

"*Ngayon mo lang napansin?" Isabel asked, walking slowly to the pair.

Maria looked at curiously. What did she mean? Did she know her? Before realizing it, the woman took her hands into hers and smiled.

"Maria Clara Dela Cruz" She said, "we have awaited your return"

Maria's eyes widened.

"H-How-?" She stuttered out.

"My great grandmother knows you" She said, leading her to the living room and sat down on a padded chair without letting go of Maria's hand. Maria did so, unto the padded chair to Isabel's right.

"She waited for you to return, but you didn't, but she did not lose hope" Isabel said, "So she told my grandmother to wait, as she told my mother to wait, as my mother told me to wait. We have waited for you"

Maria looked into her eyes, glistening with hope.

"My great grandmother said she always see you in the beach and she would give you the ripest of her mangoes" She explained furthermore, "back then, she said that everyone know of you existence as a country, but now, very few believes"

Maria's eyes went to the wooden floors once more.

"What happened when I left?" She asked darkly.

"None of this is your fault Maria" Isabel said, consoling the guilt riddled country.

"Please, tell me" Maria said, pleadingly.

The woman looked into her eyes and sighed.

"The day you left, something happened in Mactan" Isabel said, "The explorer *Magallanes was killed by Lapu-lapu and likewise, he was killed by the Spanish soldiers"

That was one of the early revolts and since then, small revolts would suddenly appear and most of them would fail" Isabel said, "Gabriella Silang was my grandmother's friend and they both died in the revolt Gabriella led after her husband's revolt failed and Diego Silang was killed"

The people in Mindanao still remained uncolonized but they don't do anything to help us" Isabel said, sighing, "We are not united anymore, we need a leader"

Maria finally let her eyes land on the smiling woman.

"But I don't think I am capable to be a leader" Maria said, trying to reason out with Isabel.

"Everyone has the capability to be a leader" Isabel said serenely, "all you need now is the drive to fight"

"LOLA! LOLA!" Pablo's voice cut across their conversation. His voice came from outside. Pedro ran into the house. When he skidded right in front of the pair, Maria saw his expression; Panic.

"P-Pablo?" Isabel asked, anxious of what's going on.

"It was announced that the *three Filipino priests" He said, a dark grim emotion hanging over him, "They were sentenced to death by Garrotte"

In shock, Isabel felt tightening in her chest and fell back in the chair, eyes closed.

* * *

"She'll be fine" Pablo reassured Maria, closing the door of his grandmother's room after carrying her there and tucking her in on the bed "She has a heart problem for a while now so this isn't really new to us"

"P-Pero-" Maria stuttered out, but he stopped her there.

"She might be old, but she's strong" He explained, leading her back to the living room.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked.

Maria glanced to him flushing a little. Pedro laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay here for as long as you want" He said, revealing his brown eyes to her, "Besides it looks like Lola Isabel likes you"

"I don't know…" Maria said, modestly, "I mean, so far, the people who helped me got killed…"

"Don't worry about it" he said, "Besides, you'll be helping me a lot if you stay"

"Why is that?" She asked.

"My sister left for Mindoro and honestly I am not the best cook" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Despite the seriousness of the atmosphere a few moments ago, Maria let herself laugh. Pablo laughed along with her.

* * *

The next morning, she was woken up by Narcisa's screams of agony and Basillio's cries. She bolted right up, covered in sweat. She looked around in the room; she was now in the room of Pedro's sister.

In instinct, she changed into her clothes and walked out into the early morning air. The sun hasn't risen yet and no one seemed to be awake yet. She trudged along the dirt roads not really knowing where she was headed. Then she stopped, she glanced to her left. A chapel.

Maria was very faithful. She stepped inside and dipped her finger on the holy water and made the sign of the cross. She knelt at the very back and prayed.

"*Diyos ko po ano gagawin ko" She silently prayed, "Lord, my country is in absolute wreck and I have no idea what to do"

I want to fight them, I want to get my country back" She urged on, tears now rolling from her eyes, "But I don't want any more of my citizens to die"

Lord, what do I do, *natatakot na po ako" She muttered silently.

Suddenly, she felt someone tapping her. She glanced over her shoulder and found a little boy about the age of 11 or 12 standing behind her.

"*Ate, bakit po kayo umiiyak?" He asked in sincere concern.

Maria wasn't able to reply when he handed her a cream white handkerchief. She shyly took it and wiped her tears away with it.

He knelt down beside her and didn't talk for a few minutes.

'_Is he praying?' _Maria thought, _'usually, boys their age isn't really prayerful'_

"*Ate ano po pinagdarasal niyo po?" He suddenly asked, "*bakit po kayo umiiyak kanina? May nangyari po ban masama?"

"*Meron nga" Maria said, "*pero wag na muna natin pag-usapan"

The boy nodded. He wasn't insistent. He knew full well than to pry into someone else's business.

"*kung ano man po ang pinagdaanan niyo po, huwag po kayo mangamba" He said, "*dahil palaging may kaginhawaan makatapos ng kahirapan"

Maria was speechless by the words of the young boy.

"*Sige po, mauuna na po ako" He said, standing up.

But before he can leave, she grabbed his hand and asked, "*Pwede bang mahingi ang iyong pangalan?"

"*Jose po, Jose Rizal" The boy said, "*At sa inyo nalang po ang aking panyo, para matandaan niyo po na liligaya din kayo" before running out of the chapel.

* * *

Maria came back to Pedro's house and found that he was still asleep and so is Lola Isabel. She smiled her old small yet sweet smile and proceeded to the kitchen.

Pablo woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He groggily sat up and walked out of his room. Out from the living room, he can hear the light laughter of his grandmother and Maria. When he entered the kitchen, he found the two of them talking to each other at the breakfast table that was ladened with fried eggs, marinated ground meat, fried banana slices and steaming pearly white rice. He smiled and sat down next to Maria.

The whole meal was filled with them talking, and then suddenly, Maria brought about the topic on what happened in the chapel that morning.

"*nakita mo si pepe?" The elderly woman asked, "I like that little boy, he is very charming and witty"

"That boy is rather odd though" Pablo said, "He is too smart for his age"

"He is more like Wise" Isabel said, "and very ambitious, mark my words boy, that little boy will be able to do something great one day"

Maria tensed up. That's everything she needs now. She knows what to do to fight now.

"Pablo could you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"How many of the people around here do you think can form an alliance against the Spaniards?" She asked. He can't read her expression because their view of her face was obscured by her long wavy locks.

"Almost everyone" He said, after thinking a couple of seconds, "Why?"

Maria glanced at them. Her eyes were no longer soft and gentle, but instead her gaze was intense and was ablaze with new found determination and passion that was doused by the deaths, no… Murder of the people who helped her.

"*sa tingin ko masyado na tayo nagpaapi" She said, as Isabel smiled, "*Oras na para tayo ay lumaban"

To be continued

* * *

AN/Dan:HEEEY, DAN HERE Jack had me do this because he was too lazy to and honestly I am not really the best with anything NOT mingled with romance and I know I'm terrible that it's short:(

Anyway if any are you are wondering who Pablo is, that was actually just a random name I picked in Noli Me Tangere. In this story, he is 27 years old and like Rizal (who appeared here as well), studied abroad, that was why he knew English:D

Anyways… TRANSLATIONS AND EXPLANATIONS:D

Hindi ako Kastila, Filipina ako: I am not Spanish, I am a Filipina

Lola Isabel, gising ka na pala: Grandma Isabel, I didn't know you were awake

Ngayon mo lang napansin?: You just noticed?

three Filipino priests: Referring to the GOMBURZA (Mariano Gomez, Jose Burgos and Jacinto Zamora)

Diyos ko po, ano gagawin ko?: My God, What am I going to do?

natatakot na po ako: I'm Scared

Ate, bakit po kayo umiiyak?: Why are you crying?

Ate, ano po pinagdarasal niyo po?: What were you praying for?

bakit po kayo umiiyak kanina? May nangyari po ban masama: Why were you crying a while ago? Did something bad happen?

Meron nga: There is

pero wag na muna natin pag-usapan: But let us no talk about it yet

kung ano man po ang pinagdaanan niyo po, huwag po kayo mangamba: Whatever you're going through, don't worry

dahil palaging may kaginhawaan makatapos ng kahirapan: Because there is always relief after suffering (Dan: did I made sense?)

Sige po, mauuna na po ako: Alright, I'll be going now

Pwede bang mahingi ang iyong pangalan?: Can I get your name?

Jose po, Jose Rizal: It's Jose (English: Joe), Jose Rizal

At sa inyo nalang po ang aking panyo, para matandaan niyo po na liligaya din kayo: And you can have my handkerchief, so you can remember that you will eventually find happiness.

nakita mo si pepe?: You saw Pepe? (Pepe is Jose Rizal's nickname and don't dare make fun of it)

sa tingin ko masyado na tayo nagpaapi: I think we have been trampled on long enough

Oras na para tayo ay lumaban: It is time for us to fight

Dan: Yaaaaaay ok, we'll try making the next chapter as long as we can Please don't forget to review the extremes starts next chapter

Dan Michaels out~


	6. Chapter 5-truth revealed

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

* * *

Chapter 5- truth revealed

_~1890s~_

_**Maria spent the next 20 years fighting. But none would succeed. She was getting more frustrated, especially the frequent visits of Andres every time she gets caught. She never saw Antonio anymore, it's just a good thing that Juan would bail her out or defend her.**_

"_**You know it's kind of tiring to see you actually try and fail" Juan said jokingly, earning him a death glare from Maria.**_

_**Juan Carlos Martinez is the personification for Mexico and the self-proclaimed big brother of Maria. They were together along with Romano in Antonio's house. Although, Juan left early for Mexico, but knowing what Antonio is doing to his country.**_

_**Now they both sat in the living room of Juan's house in the Philippines (because he was posted there for a while to watch over the Philippines), patching her up from her recent scuffle.**_

"_**I am not going to lie down and roll over for that *puta" Maria said, wincing as he stitched up her arm.**_

_**They spent the next hour in silence. After, when Juan was washing his hands of Maria's blood, he decided to speak again.**_

"_**Be careful from now on Maria" He said.**_

"_**Why are you telling me this now?" She asked, combing her hair with her fingers.**_

"_**Because I'll be returning to Mexico in a week and, well…."He said, trailing off.**_

"_**Well?" Maria insisted on.**_

"_**An-"**_

"_**Don't say that bastard's name" She interrupted heatedly.**_

"_**You sound like Lovi" Juan said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere that Maria emitted "A-Anyway Spain told me not to return here…"**_

_**He stopped and waited for that sink in. Maria's expression went blank.**_

* * *

Maria stood on the docks, waiting for the ship arriving. The boy she met years ago in the chapel that drove her to fight wrote to her from Madrid that he was coming back after studying abroad. She even had him give Lovino a letter saying that she was sorry that she wasn't able to visit.

But she had a purpose why she was meeting him today.

* * *

_**In her dark cell, a young man's voice resonated from her cell window.**_

"_**So you must be our *'Bansang nagkatawang tao'?" The voice said.**_

_**Maria looked out of the window and saw a thin young man and a gruff face.**_

"_**Yes" She said, monotonously, "And you are"**_

"_**I can't tell you yet" He said.**_

"_**Why are you here?" She asked, suspiciously.**_

"_**I am forming an anti-Spanish movement" He said, "I'm here to ask if you care to join us"**_

"_**I would" She said, "I'm getting frustrated every time I see that damn Spaniard's smirk every time I lose and get sent here"**_

_**She had failed more times that she can care to count already. If you can only see, her back, arms and legs are littered with gashes, each signifying her failure.**_

"_**Although I'm still stuck here, I'll join you if you can get me out" She said, testing the man's insistence.**_

"_**No problem, I have someone working on getting you out at the moment" He said, as a faint creaking of her cell door opening reached her ears. She whipped her head to the metal bars and saw a young man with unruly black hair and red bandanna around his neck standing there, offering his hand.**_

_**Maria smiled and took the man's hand and followed him out.**_

_**When they got out, she was greeted by the young man she was talking to and they ran to a dark alley. The man turned to Maria and gave her a small smile, reflecting the look on her eyes.**_

"_**Andres Bonifacio at your service ma'am" he said, "welcome to the brotherhood"**_

* * *

Andres had requested Maria to get Jose Rizal to join the KKK along with them. Every time they would ask, Jose would refuse. Andres figured that Rizal had a soft spot for Maria, seeing that he named a character in his story after her and describing her as radiantly beautiful, pure of heart or loyal to a commitment, but also stubborn.

Maria would get teased by the *katipuneros in their meetings frequently and Maria would flush deep red and would cuss at them that leads them to hysterics that earns them a lecture from Bonifacio about being noisy and the alliance getting discovered.

But in all honesty, Maria developed a slight fondness for the young man. Having the body of a 15 now got awkward to her, seeing that she was now attracted to a 31-year-old; even she was older than him by _centuries._

Her reverie was cut by a bell ringing alarming of a ship arriving. She felt giddy and somewhat nervous. Why was she even nervous? She was only here to get Rizal to join them nothing more, nothing less. She stood back as a disembarking plank was connected on the port. Maria watched anxiously in waiting for him. She anxiously twisted the hem of her blouse or the knot of the red bandanna that pulled her hair from her face.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that there were no longer people disembarking the vessel. Her face contorted to confusion, embarrassment, irritation and surprise. She approached the man that took the tickets.

"*Magandang umaga po Maria" He greeted, tipping his weaved hat.

"*Magandang umaga din sa inyo" She greeted back, "*Nakalabas na ba lahat ng mga pasahero?"

"*opo" The man said.

Maria's face went emotionless until-

"Maria?" A man's voice called.

Maria twirled around and saw the man she was waiting for. There stood Jose Rizal, she inwardly giggled as to see that he never grew taller than she was (they have the same height).

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is it wrong for me to welcome an old friend back?" She asked childishly.

"Don't try to hide it, I know why you're really here" He said as they both walk away from the port.

"If you know, then why ask?" She asked that earned her a look of disdain from him.

"I heard Bonifacio recruited you for his alliance earlier this year" He said, "and now he sent you to persuade me again"

"I didn't say that" Maria said, frowning.

"But I know you will" He said, "and tell him my answer still stands, it's still no"

"Come on Jose" She said, "We can really use your help"

"Why did you join them anyway?" He asked.

"It's just that I'm tired of watching my people like this" She said, "I have to fight or nothing will happen"

"But bloodshed is not the only way to fight" He muttered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing" he said, smiling at the little girl, "Sorry, but my answer is still no, but I can invite you to my home this afternoon for lunch, my family would like if you would join us"

Maria narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. Then she sighed and agreed. She looked forward to it also because of His family's fondness for her. It made her sad too because she remembered Lovino, Juan and Antonio... no… Antonio didn't see her as family, but as his colonized territory.

"*Oo nga pala, before I forget" Rizal suddenly said, rummaging in his leather bag "A boy your age gave me this before I left"

He pulled out a white envelope and had _For Maria_ scrawled across the middle in messy cursive as if it was written in a hurry.

Her eyes stung and clutched the envelope. Tears threatened to fall but she can't afford to look weak now.

"Thank you" She told him and followed him.

* * *

That night, she came home to the house that Juan once owned. He gave it to her when he left for Mexico two years ago. She sighed and sat on the chair on the dining room and pulled out the letter from Lovino. She ripped the envelope open and pulled out the parchment within. When she opened it, what caught her eye is the tomato stain on the bottom and the evidence that Lovino tried wiping it away. Maria giggled a little and proceeded in reading the letter.

_Bueno idiota Ragazza_

_I haven't seen you in a while and you promised me that you would visit me here. Well, you won't find me in Spain anymore, I'm able to go back to Italia and I was reunited with my idiota fratello, you know, Feliciano._

_I hope you are alright there in the Philippines. I heard that idiota mexicano babysat on you. What kind of trouble did you have again, huh?_

_Anyway, my fratello brought home this german that is scary as hell, Ludwig, I think, is his name. That potato bastard is closer to Feliciano now than me, he even says good things about him and he can't say good things about me. _

_I'm still holding on to your promise about visiting me. Not that I feel lonely or anything, don't misunderstand, I just don't want you to develop a habit on breaking promises. Besides, the reason why I want you to visit is because Feliciano wants to meet you so don't misunderstand, I don't miss you or anything. Anyway, just send back a letter if you really are going._

_Lovino Vargas_

_Italia Romano_

Maria smiled at what was written and imagined Lovino's rather flustered face every time he unconsciously says something sweet and followed by denial accompanied with a string of colourful swears. Maria isn't trying to flatter herself because, according to Juan, Lovino actually likes having Maria around. For her, Lovino is like a younger brother she never had.

She quickly ran to her room to grab a piece of parchment and started writing. She smiled intently and made sure to add a small doodle she saw in Lovino's letters from his younger brother. Now is to find someone to deliver it to him in Italy.

* * *

The following days, every time she would meet up with Rizal, she kept on pestering him in joining the KKK, which he patiently and politely refused that only made Maria's frustration grow taller than *mt. Apo.

One afternoon, a girl around her human age bumped into her coming from one of their secret meeting places. Maria only caught a glimpse of her and saw her crying. Before she can call the girl back and comfort her, she stood up with a chaste apology in their native language and followed by a Spanish one before bolting away.

Maria was left sitting on the dirt road in front of the house of where the crying girl came from.

"*Magandang hapon Maria" A familiar voice greeted. She whipped her head to the direction and found Bonifacio's colleague extending his hand to her. Maria took it and he helped her stand up.

She doesn't know his name yet, but he was mentioned in their meetings. Bonifacio showed her a photograph and remembered his face well, but not his name.

"You don't know me do you?" he asked, jokingly.

"S-Sorry, I only r-recognize your face" She admitted shyly.

"I can't tell you right now, maybe later" He said, suddenly dropping his voice, "There is a meeting tonight here"

With that, he left.

* * *

That night, Maria inconspicuously went out to the streets and did her best to not be seen by the _guardia civil_, but of course, some did see her but didn't paid her any mind.

When she reached the meeting place, she saw Spanish men dressed in Filipino farmer's outfit nearby, casting glances to the house. She looked at them and they looked away and back to their business.

Maria can tell that they weren't her *kababayan. Spaniards and Filipinos look a bit alike and the darkness of the night won't help, but being the Philippines itself, she knew.

Suddenly, a woman came out of the house and greeted her.

"*Magandang gabi Maria, ikaw nalang ang hinihintay" She said, ushering her inside.

Maria gave her a curt apology while keeping her eyes locked on the conspicuous people nearby until they were out of sight.

At the back of the house, is a covered area that was lit only by a pair of candles and was covered by trees. Someone could say it is very well hidden.

Bonifacio looked up as the physically young girl enters their presence. About 25 men are in the room, including the familiar man she met earlier.

"Good evening Maria" He greeted and then Maria gave him a curt nod to proceed.

The rest of the meeting consisted of the different plans they are making for the future, the numbers of the alliance, the movements of the Spaniards, even a mention of Antonio that made a scowl creep into Maria's usually gentle features that Bonifacio pointed out, of course leading a light laughter from the other members. Bonifacio also mentioned the name of the man, Aguinaldo. She didn't quite catch his first name, but didn't care. When Bonifacio asked for reports, Maria's hand shot right up.

"Hey, I saw Spaniards outside, they were watching the meeting place" Maria said, monotonously (apparently, still unamused of the sudden attention she got earlier), "We are to conspicuous"

Bonifacio frowned and thought for a while.

"I suggest we constantly change our meeting places and only at least five people would meet and just pass it around" She added, "we can't attract attention to ourselves, especially when we haven't done anything yet"

Murmurs suddenly filled the room.

"*Tahimik ang lahat!" Bonifacio hushed above the mutterings, "Like our Maria said, we can't attract attention, so everyone quiet down"

After that, they discussed the meetings of who will go or where they'll go. Maria then suggested on letting the women join, because a few of the wives of the members asked her what they do when they disappear into the night and come home on wee hours in the morning. Other than being tired of coming up with excuses for them, she noticed that they were waiting now for a new revolution and want to fight, themselves, and made Maria proud of the Filipinas for being patriotic and brave.

It took a few minutes before Bonifacio agreed followed by a sigh. Maria smiled and remained silent for the rest of the meeting until it ended.

* * *

~few years later~

The Katipunan have increased in number and the supplies of weapons have improved. Their plans are ready to be put into action anytime. The sheer numbers also have spread wide, but they still weren't able to get Jose Rizal to join them. Especially that he has his own group that was abolished a few days after when he got arrested. He was released, of course, much to Maria's relief.

Funny enough, when Bonifacio and Emilio Jacinto asked her to come with them, they met up with someone, apparently, a Japanese naval officer. When they arrived he was with someone familiar to her. When she saw who, she gave him a tackle hugged him and sent him to a stuttering and flustering mess. That man of course is Kiku. She hadn't seen him ever since she left for Spain, but he still managed to have a friendly relationship with her citizens.

Kiku agreed to help her country after hearing out their situation and request. He sold them ammunitions and firearms and promised their aid. Before leaving, Maria gave Kiku a tight hug accompanied with a muttering of thanks. Kiku flushed again but made no movement to push her away, especially after hearing what she went through.

All in all, they were ready anytime now.

Although she noticed that more and more people would follow her around. They weren't members of the alliance, so she was suspicious of them. But this happened often, so after a few times, she was able manage to lose them without arriving late for the meetings.

But everything was going so well. Too well in her opinion. Something is about to happen, something bad and she can feel it every time she thinks about it. So, as expected, something _did _happen.

"MARIA! MARIA!" A woman's voice rang out from outside her home. Maria looked up from the book she was reading (AN/Jack: If you're going to ask which one, it's* _Noli Me Tangere_). She slipped off her glasses (*Yes, she wears glasses) as a woman KKK member rush into her home.

"Maria! _Diyos ko _look at this!" She said, brandishing a newspaper into her face.

A picture was of a mass arresting of familiar men. Some are bloodied and to her horror, one is dead on the floor

"A-A mass arresting?" she stuttered, her hand shaking and nearly dropping the paper "They know, we have to move now"

~to be continued~

* * *

AN/Jack: could be worst right? Anyway I wrote this one (notice the minimum tagalog? It's because I'm only a quarter Filipino) and had Dan make the translating.

Translations and explanations (I didn't even bother translating the words from the letter because those are pretty obvious)

Puta: (it's a Filipino insult)

Bansang nagkatawang tao: country as a human

Katipunero: the title member of the KKK… or so what Dan told me

Magandang umaga po Maria: good morning to you Maria

Magandang umaga din sa inyo: Good morning to you too

Nakalabas na ba lahat ng mga pasahero?: Have all the passengers got out?

Opo: yes

Oo nga pala: Oh, yes (try fitting that to the sentence itself)

Magandang hapon Maria: Good afternoon Maria

Kababayan: fellow citizen

Mt. apo is Philippines' highest mountain

Magandang gabi Maria, ikaw nalang ang hinihintay: Good evening Maria, they're waiting for you

Tahimik ang lahat!: everybody quiet!

Noli Me Tangere is the Novel Jose Rizal wrote. Maria always reads it because she sometimes think that she was the Maria Clara in the story.

The reason why Maria wears reading glasses because she tends to read into the night, like a habit of most Filipinos (if you're a Filipino, don't deny it).

AN/Jack: this isn't my best work, anyway the revolution is near bwahahahhaa:D anyway, pls review on what you think. Expect some gore on the following chapters.

Jack Michaels out.


	7. Chapter 6-the war and the blue-eyed hero

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine and the whole story is based on the Philippine history, so real people will be featured here. No offence meant, it's all for fun and for the fanfic

BTW I'm saying this now because I don't really have much time to write, so I have to make this fast but don't worry… Dan is gonna make a series of one shots of reader inserts of APH… *sigh*

Bit of blood and 50% fluff (request from Dan *sigh*)

* * *

Chapter 6- the war and the blue-eyed hero

"_**Dammit *alam na nila" Bonifacio said, slamming his fist on the desk with frustration. The members flinched but not Maria. **_

_**Maria is in a state of shock and fury. Not only that they were discovered, but some katipuneros were arrested or killed in the process. She stared off to thin air having dark thoughts about killing that Spanish tyrant. She had zoned out form most of the meeting. They were planning now how they can draw the attention from the rebellion and at that something in her. She banged her fist upon the damp wooden table.**_

"_**No! We are not going into hiding again" she e exclaimed, "I am done living in the side lines and watch my people die**_

"_**This is our chance to take back what is ours" She said firmly, extremely irritated now, "we have to act now, I don't want to see that damn spaniard's sneer everytime we lose"**_

"_**What about Rizal?" one asked, "isn't he supposed to fight with us"**_

"_**He won't join us and he never intended to" Bonifacio said, shaking his head, "he is currently in hongkong"**_

_**Suddenly silence filled the hall. The tension was so thick that you can slice it with a knife. They were waiting for orders.**_

"_**We attack" He said, thus ending their meeting.**_

* * *

That was a memory now, Maria now was aboard a Spanish vessel on its way to its homeland. She was in the captain's cabin, her wrists tied together and chained to the bedpost. Her bolo and pair of pistols, that was given to her by Kiku, was hidden somewhere in the said room. Her clothes were still in tatters and covered in soot and blood, both hers and someone else's for she had refused any offer from any Spaniard.

She has been here now for more than a week and they are nearing their destination.

* * *

_**Blasts from cannons and fires from guns rented the still air, metal upon metal clashed and bodies of the fallen lay lifeless on the dirt road.**_

_**Maria's eyes dulled and let her weapons go against the enemy. Her Body went autopilot. A pull of a trigger or a swing of her bolo, ending an enemy's life and staining her clothes with crimson water of life (she was donned in a white farmer's shirt, brown rolled up rough slacks up to her knees, a pair of brown sandals caked with dirt and, of course, the red bandana, that symbolizes the Katipunan, holding her hair back from her face).**_

_**They have been fighting nonstop for three days now. Victory was near.**_

_**But then when they were pushed back to San Mateo, Marikina via Balara, that was when things became messy.**_

* * *

Maria's eyes watered and tears fell down her face. She knew they weren't ready. She wasn't ready. And she led hundreds to bloodshed. Children lost their parents, some even orphaned by both of their parents, all because of her arrogance, impatience and naivety.

She rubbed her tears away and regained her composure.

She can feel her wounds stinging and throbbing once more. Juan was also aboard the ship. He was the one who was able to patch her up and got her to respond. But still not a single word came from her chapped and scarred lips.

Shock still engulfed her. Especially when _that _happened.

* * *

"_**What are you writing?" She asked in a hushed emotionless tone.**_

"_**My goodbye" he had said with a sad smile.**_

_**The following morning, she woke up and found that she is alone in the dingy dark cell. Suddenly a Spanish soldier came in and took her away into a clearing.**_

_**It took her a few moments for her chocolate brown eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun. She squinted and saw her cell mate standing at the middle of the clearing, his back facing the audience and the spaniard's sword aimed right at him.**_

_**Her heart seemed to stop when he cast her a glance with a smile, the same smile he gave her when she waited for him from his arrival from Spain and Germany. It was his farewell to her.**_

_**When the commander yelled the signal, he quickly turned around to face them just as a bullet pierced through his heart.**_

_**The only thing that was heard after was her shrill shriek calling out his name as they drag her away to the ship.**_

_**She started resisting. She brought her fist to one of her captive's face and broke his nose and kicked the other to where the sun doesn't shine and then ran for it.**_

_**But the soldiers ran after her and tackled her to the ground. One hit her behind her head and sent her to darkness once more.**_

* * *

It all happened too fast. She was taken away from the Katipunan and witnessed the death of the only human man she loved more than friendship.

She wanted to blame it all to that _damn Spaniard._ That damn tyrant who caused all of this. But she can't help but feel that she was a murderer as well. A Mass Murderer. Leading hundreds of her people to pointless revolutions giving them empty promises of freedom.

Ever since Basillio and his mother died back then. They died to save you and believed that you can set them free.

More tears leaked out from her eyes. She felt pathetic.

* * *

_**Papers rained from the sky as the katipuneros ripped their *cedulas as the symbol of the beginning of the end of the Spanish era. And behind them is the flag of the katipunan, the red flag with the letters KKK in pure white printed across it.**_

_**Flame now danced in her eyes as she watched with pride of her people. The flame has now been ignited and there will be no way to extinguish her light.**_

_**How wrong she was.**_

* * *

Maria heard the door of the cabin open but she didn't paid the intruder no heed.

It was Antonio.

Not Andres. Not his tyrant side.

Just plain, old Antonio.

His stomach twisted into knots in guilt. He didn't intend this to happen. Not to neither hurt her nor lose her trust. No, he lost that trust almost three centuries ago. Since the day he set foot on the beach. He felt horrible. It's not like he didn't have a choice. The crown and the church control his every move. And to make it worse his dark side took over him for the last 30 or 40 years.

Sure he grew pissed at the girl when he realized just how many of his people were killed by her. But he can't bring himself to blame her. If anyone was in her place, they'll do the same.

Now he knows what Arthur felt when Alfred revolted against him.

"M-Maria?" He called out hesitantly.

Maria tensed and hurriedly rubbed away her tears and preceded to ignore him.

"look I-" he started but she cut her off.

"There is no need to explain, _Spain_, you have what you want now" She said bitterly, "I have no reason to fight; you took that away along with my country"

That only made his guilt heavier. He just pushed her down to the point of giving up hope. He lived with Maria for two centuries and she is always determined. But now, there was no smile gracing her features, no spark in her eyes and no emotion in her face. Only dull eyes, dried tears staining her tan face and now aura of happiness emitting from her.

He wanted to embrace her there, to beg for forgiveness and promise her freedom. But he, himself, had taken away his right to as much as touch her and there is no way that she would forgive him for all the things he had done, especially she is just as stubborn as the grumpy brit and as if the royal family and the church would give away one of their source of income.

"W-We'll be arriving in Spain tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest" He said before walking to the door. He cast her another glance before leaving her alone in the cabin.

After Antonio left, Maria glanced to the door. She swore she heard guilt and sincerity entwined in his words. But there is no way. She only found out quite recently that the reason he kept her is because of the money he was now losing. In other words, he's broke and she is her last resort.

The thought only made her indifference toward the latin country grow.

* * *

Her thoughts were cut off when Juan entered the cabin. The Mexican held a bowl of porridge and a glass of water on the other.

"Maria, here is dinner" He said, gaining the attention of the Filipina.

Maria scowled and ignored him stubbornly. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You have to eat something, Maria" He said softly, "You are still exhausted from what happened a week ago"

"I'm not hungry" she said monotonously and stubbornly. However, Juan knows what was bothering her but he was still determined to take care of his metaphorical little sister.

"Maria, it's not your fault" He started.

"Then who led those people to bloodshed? We didn't even win" She said bitterly, "I knew we weren't ready, but I still pushed on"

"But they were the one who made you their leader" He said, "you had no choice, there is bound to be bumps on the road but it will get better"

"Yeah, some leader I am" she said darkly, gritting her teeth.

"I know you feel bad" he said, placing the bowl and glass on the nearby table and took her hands to his, "but I don't think they will want to see you break down, beat yourself up or lose hope, besides, the real leaders aren't measured by their victories or losses, but by their determination to fight"

Maria smiled a little but enough that he caught it. Juan also smiled and now passed the bowl to her and watched her eat (slowly). He then gave the glass of water to her when she finished.

"Now go to sleep, Lovino will be the one meeting you tomorrow" Juan said, walking to the door, the empty dishes in hand, "good night Maria"

* * *

She wasn't able to think much before sleep took her. All she did was sent prayers to the ones claimed by death and prayed to the Lord so He can receive them in welcoming arms.

In her sleep, the whole occurrence replayed in her dreams that sent her to silent tears and inaudible sobs in her sleep, completely oblivious of the Spanish man sitting on the chair beside the bed watching her sleep and rubbing her arms and back to comfort her.

* * *

The next day, when Maria opened her eyes, she was alone. She had a dream last night that Antonio was there, whispering apologies to her and comforting her.

"Like that'll happen" she scoffed just as Juan entered the cabin and told her that they have arrived.

Having no care to what she looked (still looked like she was from a war zone… which she just did), she merely drove her fingers to tame her long wavy hair with the exception of the stubborn curl she called *"Palawan".

She walked out to the sun, right behind her Mexican brother. She spotted Lovino on the docks, flushed with relief at the sight of her.

Before she can do anything, a pair of iron shackles fell on her wrists.

"What the-" Juan reacted, rising his head to find that it was Antonio who placed them on her.

"I requested the queen that she will no longer face you and give you your punishment" he said, avoiding her dead eyes that was glaring at him, loathing him, "instead, you will be put in house arrest in my house"

Maria didn't say anything as she walked across the plank to the docks and was tackled by the raging Italian that was followed by a string of curses.

"DAMN IT YOU IDIOTA RAGAZZA! I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE! HOME NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU GOT YOURSELF HURT!" he said, when they landed on the ground, "YOU BARELY WROTE AND I ONLY FOUND OUT THAT YOU REVOLTED! ARE YOU AN IDIOTA!"

Maria couldn't help but smile and comforted her other brother. She almost forgot about him. She was so caught up in trying to gain independence. Now, she had done it end sent Lovino to hysterics with worry. Not that he will admit it anyway.

"So what now?" Juan asked Antonio, "you do know even without her there, her people can be strong without a leader and with Alfred on your tail-"

"I already waved the white flag to him" Antonio said, sighing.

"Did Lovino's brother rubbed off too much on you?" Juan said, smiling slightly.

"This is no joke Juan" he said, running his fingers through his brown locks, " I already arranged a meeting with him at Francis's place… There is no turning back now"

"HEY YOU SPANISH BASTARDO! GET THIS SHACKLES OFF OF MARIA NOW OR ELSE I WILL SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL EAT EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF YOUR TOMATOES!" Lovino's loud voice cut through their conversation.

Juan gave him a curt nod and walked off back to the ship, leaving Antonio by himself.

* * *

"_So it has been settled" A voice said in finality, "Philippines is now under my custody"_

_Antonio sighed and looked across the table. There sat a (physically) 19-year-old boy with sandy hair, cobalt blue eyes and rectangular wire glasses covering them._

"_Just be sure to take care of her" Antonio said bitterly, "try not to do anything I did"_

"_Oh Monsieur Antonio" Francis, who was behind Antonio, said while placing his hand on his shoulder, "In time, Maria will understand and will forgive you"_

"_Even if she did, I don't think I will forgive myself" He said, glaring at his scarred hands, "She wasn't my only victim after all"_

"_Even so when will you hand her to me?" the young man across them asked._

"_Give me time" Antonio said, "and I don't want her to find out that I… sold her"_

_*"Then I have an idea" The blue eyed American said, with a smile._

* * *

"Maria look at this!" Lovino called, brandishing a newspaper in front of her half-asleep face.

Maria's room was moved in the basement. As punishment, she was to work to the bone, every day in Antonio's house, she's just glad that he was barely home.

Although, according to Juan, Lovino hasn't been this cheerful, or as cheerful as the grumpy, potty-mouthed Italian could ever be, in a long time. Ever since she left.

"What is it?" She asked groggily and took the strong smelling paper from Lovino's hand.

Her eyes focused and when she saw the headlines, her eyes bugged from its sockets.

**America wins Philippines from Spain**

To be continued~

* * *

_Jack: That was short, I'm sorry…_

Trans and explanation:

*alam na nila: they know

The death she witnessed was Jose Rizal, the country's national hero and like other countries, she felt admiration for him like France for Joan of Arc, America for Amelia Earhart…

*Maria has a hair curl too:D y'know like Alfred's Nantucket in her case its PALAWAN look at the Philippine map and see what I mean

The idea Alfred was referring to was the "mock war" that America and Spain had after buying the Philippines. It was so the Filipinos won't know that they were sold, _not _won.

_Jack: *sigh* this is for today and I'll try to update ASAP, so please review I hope you like this despite the lazy-ish wa*sigh* this is for today and I'll try to update ASAP, so please review I hope you like this despite the lazy-ish way I wrote this…_

_Jack Michaels out._


End file.
